The Void Troopers
by Divine Protector of Mangos
Summary: Percy Jackson has just defeated Gaea, but now Annabeth is cheating on him with a new camper. And what will happen when he meets with Chaos? I do not own the Percy Jackson and The Olympians and Heroes of Olympus characters.
1. Chapter 1

a/n This is my first story, hope you like it!

Also I don't own Percy Jackso, nor any of the characters in his series

**Chapter 1**

Percy just got dropped off at Camp Half-Blood. He just finished my junior year at Goode High School, and was looking forward to spending the summer with his girlfriend, Annabeth. She is the official architect of Olympus, though they only allow her to work while Percy is in school

Percy dropped his stuff at his cabin, who he shared with his half-brother Mark. He walks up to the beach, where he and his girlfriend decided to meet, when he saw the one thing that tore his heart into a million things, and to make it worse, she said the 4 words that destroyed it with no chance of return.

There they were, Mark Wavers and Annabeth Chase, making out on the beach. Then, they stopped, only long enough for Annabeth to say, "I love you Mark." Percy ran through the woods back to his cabin, and started destroying every piece of memory that he had of Annabeth. He then packed his bag, making sure he had enough ambrosia and nectar and told Nico where he was going, and then left Camp Half-Blood, swearing never to return voluntarily.

It's been four years since the War ended; four years since the Greek and Roman demigod camps joined together; four years since everyone who fought in the war was made immortal, including Mark; two years since Mark went on a quest to kill the hydra; two years since everyone started adoring Mark; and two years since everyone Percy cared about started to leave him, only Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, and Grover to keep him company.

Neither of the three could stay with Percy for long, as each of them had something to keep them busy. Thalia was in the Hunters of Artemis, so she couldn't stay for long; Grover was the Lord of the Wild, and was too busy protecting the Wild to stay for long; and Nico was in the Underworld, helping his father defeat Minos and his rebellion.

Two weeks later, Camp Half-Blood finds out about Percy's disappearance, and the only ones not affected were the campers that arrived after his disappearance, Annabeth, and Mark. Everyone else was distraught. Poseidon mourned for hours, Athena severed her relationship with Annabeth, and search parties were sent to look for him. Now, every August 18, there is a meeting to honor Percy Jackson and find out any information about his whereabouts (for Hades had told them that he had not died).

What they didn't know, was that just around the time they noticed he was gone, Chaos found him wandering the streets of New York, drunk and homeless, and offered him a chance to be the personal assassin and leader of his army, the Void Troopers. Percy accepted, feeling no ties to what he called the Hell of Eternity.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Percy Jackson nor any of the characters in his series

**Chapter 2(10,000 years later)**

Alpha was in the arena training as hard as he could, like every day. He had a blue-green outfit similar to a ninja's, except for the multitude of hidden pockets, where a never ending supply of daggers, knives, darts, etc. were kept and a quiver, which had a never-ending supply of arrows. He was the only one with an outfit such as this, as he was the only assassin of Chaos. He answered to no one other than Void, but only because he owed chaos his life. His girlfriend soon came in, Beta Star, the only one who was able to calm down Alpha Ice when he's angry, other than Chaos.

*Flashback*

A few weeks after being recruited, Alpha already had mastered all the powers of the Titans and Gods. It would be another few weeks before he mastered the powers of the Primordials and Chaos himself.

Chaos soon started to noticed a slight shift in Alpha's concentration every now and then, and soon questioned him about it. His only answer: loneliness. Chaos then decided then and there to reward Alpha Ice for his progress by letting him choose one person with who he could train, to a lesser degree. He said, "Can you bring back Zoë Nightshade? While we traveled to rescue _Artemis_, I felt a connection between us, but she died before I could realize what it was."

The next day, Alpha noticed a new girl when he walked in Chaos's throne room. Chaos soon introduced them to each other, saying that she is Beta, his new partner. He claims that he told Beta about his identity, and that she accepted staying and training with them. They trained together every day, and soon fell in love. Beta soon reached the position of Commander, only answering to Chaos, or when he's not around, Alpha.

*End Flashback*

Alpha stopped his training exercise and looked at Beta.

"You were doing so good, why'd you stop?" questioned Beta.

"I can, and I will, since I don't want to beat this level without my love by my side." Answered Alpha, as he walked to the bench. He poured water over him, which always stimulated and refreshed him.

"Chaos wants to see you," Beta said. "He has a new mission for you, but he also said that you might not like it."

"Did he tell you?" asked Alpha.

"Yes," answered Beta. "But know this, I am not as happy as you are when I heard of this, so brace yourself."

"Whatever it is, I'll be ready for it." Said Alpha as he exited the training room with Beta soon by his side.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Percy Jackson nor any of the characters in his series

**Chapter 3(Same time at Camp Half-Blood)**

The 14 Olympians, as Hades and Hestia were added soon after Percy disappeared, flashed into the Big House for a Council Meeting with the immortal cabin leaders. The Olympians flashed in their thrones as the cabin leaders filed in one after another. Clarisse of Ares, Katie of Demeter, the Stoll twins of Hermes, Annabeth of Athena, Mark of Poseidon, Jason of Zeus, Thalia of Artemis, Grover because he's a Lord of the Wild, Nico of Hades, Piper of Aphrodite, Leo of Hephaestus, and others came in quietly, except for Annabeth and Mark, who were busy talking to each other.

Zeus was the first to talk saying, "Has anyone found where Percy Jackson is?"

He looked to Artemis, who just shook her head, and then at Clarisse, as she lead was leader of the search parties, who also shook her head.

"He was, is, and always will be a wimp," boasted Mark. "We don't need him, you have -"

Mark was cut off as Athena, Poseidon, Hades, Artemis, and Hermes had brought their weapons to his throat in rage.

"DO NOT ever call him a wimp!" scorned Athena. "He was and is the greatest hero this world has ever been."

"Diss Percy one more time," threatened Poseidon. "and I will NOT even think twice to turn you into a puddle."

"ENOUGH!" yelled Zeus. "Sit down. We don't have time to kill an egoistic, big-headed child, we have more pressing matters."

"I hate to inform you, but Gaea is waking up again," said Zeus, as several gasps were heard around the room and the Olympians were settling in again. "And she has allied herself with the Titans."

"So what, we defeated them before, we'll do it again." Claimed Mark.

"I would agree, but when we defeated them before, they attacked separately and we barely won even then." Said Zeus

"We also had _him_," said Thalia while glaring at Annabeth and Mark.

"So what?" Annabeth said, surprising a few. "We have the same heroes as before, other than Jackson, but we Mark is strong to help us beat them."

"We may be able to beat them," started Athena. "Even with our chance being as slim as it is, but we have no chance to beat them if Typhon is with them."

Suddenly, a portal appeared in the middle of the meeting. A figure stepped out, a middle aged man with stars for eyes. He wore a robe that seemed to be a part of space, as every single picture, or what seemed liked pictures, were moving as if they were in space. The figure opened his mouth and said, "Hello, my name is Chaos."

"And what pleasure do we owe you, Lord Chaos?" asked Artemis.

"I have been watching this planet, and noticed that you're in a predicament." He said, while looking around the room. "I have decided to send a section of my troops to help you, as well as my personal assassin and Commander."

"We don't need your help!" yelled Mark. "We can handle this on our own."

"You might be able to handle this," said Chaos. "but this fight, you are outnumbered 100 to 1, as 10,000 monsters, some so old that they would be able to destroy all the Olympians within a second, every day. Gaea also enlisted the help of Typhon and the Titans, both of which are not an easy opponent to beat."

"How strong is your army, Lord Chaos?" asked Zeus.

"My army is blessed with stronger senses, powers, and bones. The weakest soldier is able to defeat any one of the Olympians by him- or herself; the Commander is able to defeat all of the Gods, major and minor, by herself; and as for my assassin, he can defeat the Olympians, Titans, and Typhon without breaking a sweat. My army is the greatest army ever seen and should not be messed with."

Everyone, except Mark, gasped. Mark simply stated, "Then you should have asked ME, the greatest warrior ever known."

The look in Chaos thereafter was so deadly, that if looks can kill, even Gaea would not be able to return from Tartarus. Chaos then said, "My army is made of noble warriors, who joined because they wanted to defeat evil across the universe of had nothing in their life, NOT BIG-HEADED JERKS! Now good-bye!" and disappeared in another portal.

Chaos's last few words were so loud, that everyone, including the Gods, was blown out of their seats and onto the wall. Zeus, after getting up, then dismissed the meeting, and everyone left.

Annabeth then went up to Athena, and tried to get her to talk. "Mom…"

"I am not your mother!" snapped Athena "My Annabeth was in love with Percy. She would not cheat on the one sea-spawn that did the Twelve Labors of Heracles to please me, she would not cheat on the one boy who was going to propose after high school. _My _Annabeth was gone the day Percy ran away, and was replaced by the disgraceful piece of -"

Hermes then interrupted, "Athena, you are needed on Olympus"

Athena nodded at Hermes, scowled at Annabeth, and then flashed away. Hermes soon left, without even acknowledging Annabeth.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Percy Jackson nor any of the characters in his series

**Chapter 4 (the next day)**

The leaders of Camp Half-Blood woke up early the next day, as they had to be present to welcome Chaos's army. At about 9:00 in the morning, the campers were woken up by a black jet coming down in front of the Big House. 500 soldiers came out of the jet. They had similar uniforms, black camouflage suits, with the symbol of Chaos on their helmets, with many different types of weapons, such as guns, swords, spears, etc., many of which seemed to be made with a cross metal of Imperial Gold, Stygian Iron, mortal steel, Celestial Bronze, and a black metal unknown to the inhabitants of Earth.

The leader of the army, which seemed to be made up of 500 troops, stepped up, and spoke, "Lieutenant John reporting for duty from the army of Chaos, also known as the Void Troopers. This is the 5th section, Chaos's weakest section in his army and also the first to be sent for help. We were briefed prior to arriving and will be getting settled in our cabin if permission is granted. We are also waiting for the Commander and Lord Chaos's personal assassin, Alpha. When they get here, please tell them section 5 is waiting for them."

Zeus then spoke, "Welcome Section 5, and we are sorry to inform you that we had not been expecting you until Lord Chaos personally came in our meeting yesterday and told us. Therefore we do not have a cabin built for you."

John then replied, "An unfortunate delay." He then seemed to zone out for a minute, after which he said, "We shall be camping out in the woods then. Alpha's orders." He explained.

John then broke the army in three groups; one group went into the woods to find a campsite, one group went into the ship to bring it to the campsite, and the last was sent to scan the area to get a better layout of the camp.

After the troops dispersed to do their assigned jobs, John stayed back because he wanted to "see the assassin and Commander in person and get them up-to-date on the mission." Just then, a sea-green jet arrived at the camp and landed at the same spot as the last one. Out of it came to figures, one in a blue camouflage suit and the other in a sea-green ninja suit. They seemed to be in deep conversation, and also angry for some reason, when suddenly the ninja spoke tapped something on his wrist, and the jet took off towards to the woods.

The two figures then walked up to John, who bowed. Everyone else, who watched in awe this whole time, then did the same thing, except Mark and Annabeth. The figure in the blue camo suit then spoke, "Rise Lieutanant and Olympians. Yes, we know who you all are, as we research our allies and opponents before we go into battle. I am the Commander, Beta, and only answer to Alpha and Chaos. Word of warning, do not anger Alpha Ice, and if he does get angry, come and get me as I am the only one able to soothe him."

Then the one in the ninja suit spoke, "I am Chaos's personal assassin, Alpha. I answer only to Chaos, for even though I could beat him in battle, I owe him from picking me up from being a miserable drunk on this accursed planet and making me his assassin. Do not get in my way, especially when I am angry. I will tell you this once and only once: I do not care for you demigods nor you Olympians for personal reasons I will not discuss."

Zeus then welcomed them to Earth and Camp Half-Blood, when Mark spoke out, "I bet you are not as strong as you say. I challenge you to a duel."

Everyone gasped, except Annabeth who just smiled proudly at Mark, while Beta started trying to discourage him. Alpha then said, "You are not worth the cells that make you up. I deny your challenge and do not tempt me to unleash my most powerful attacks, lest you wish to die a most gruesome death."

Alpha then snapped his fingers, and at the end of the row of cabins was a new cabin, one that was as black as the night sky and seemed to have as many stars as there were grains of sands. Alpha and Beta started to go to the new cabin, Lieutenant John went to tell the soldiers about the cabin, the Gods went to the Big House to discuss what to do next with the cabin leaders and Chiron, and everyone else returned to their regular schedules.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Percy Jackson nor any of the characters in his series

**Chapter 5** Peace Talks

The rest of the morning went by like a breeze, and soon it was lunch time. The Void Troopers got their own table... er tables, when Prometheus came with two Cyclopes and a white flag. The Void Troopers stood up, weapons in hand, and looked at Alpha and Beta. Alpha gave a signal with his hand, and the troops just sat back down, while Alpha and Beta got up and walked over to where Prometheus was talking with the Olympians.

"Prometheus came here under a flag of truce to talk with us." Zeus explained. "He says that he has something important to tell us, but it must be told to only us Olympians and the Void Troopers' commander."

"I don't do diplomacy without Beta. That's my end of the deal, do you agree?" asked Alpha.

"Yes," answered Prometheus. "I do."

"Good," said Zeus, obviously content that there will be no bloodshed. "We shall talk in the Big House, as no one will come in there without knocking first."

Everyone agreed, and started walking to the Big House. First, Zeus and Hera went in, then Hades and Poseidon, then the rest of the Olympians, followed by Alpha and Beta, and finally Prometheus.

"Now," started Prometheus "Gaea wants the Gods to stand down. Anyone that does will suffer less pain then the others. She says that this time, she wants there to be as little bloodshed as possible."

"The only way we can do that," said Beta "is if there is no war. Chaos himself told us that he prefers the current rulers over the past."

"Gaea expected as much," argued Prometheus "she said that if you do not submit then Atlas and Hyperion will each inflict endless horrors upon those who stand in her way. Those who submit will be able to live peacefully in an area which she herself hid from *ahem* uninvited guests from being able to go there."

"No deal," said Zeus "None of us will go to some random place in the middle of who knows where while the rest of us are doing who knows how well!"

"Fine," said Prometheus, irritation plainly visible in his tone, "If you want war, you got war. We will attack in the morning. May good dreams be with you on the last night of your reign."

Prometheus flashed out, leaving the Olympians, Alpha, and Beta alone to soak in what just happened. Suddenly, Poseidon whispers, "Where are you Percy? Where?"

The rest of the day was spent getting ready for the upcoming battle. The campers were bust making new weapons out of Imperial Gold and Celestial Bronze. Athena and Ares were making battle plans for the campers and Gods, while Alpha and Beta were making plans for the troops.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Percy Jackson nor any of the characters in his series

**Chapter 6** Gaea's first attack

The next morning, the cabin leaders woke up at 6:00 am, only to find the all of the Void Troopers were already up and full of energy, as they made more preparations for the upcoming battle. They were stunned because the Void Troopers went to sleep earlier than they did, and yet here they are as if they never stopped preparing.

At 9:00, everyone had gotten up, done the customary routine when eating breakfast, and were up and about making last minute preparations for the battle. At 9:30, a horn echoed from the woods, as hordes of monsters came charging out of them, all of which were led by Gaea, Atlas, Hyperion and Prometheus.

The campers and the Olympians had suddenly found themselves wound up by tendrils of earth and vines, with no success in breaking it. "Gaea" muttered Zeus. It seemed that only the Void Troopers weren't affected, as they were already in armor by the time the sound of the horn died down.

The troopers then charged at the monsters, though they were outnumbered 10 to 1. Each trooper, though, seemed to know the odds and were fighting 10 monsters at a time, and killing each with ease. Within minutes, the Gaea's entire army of monsters were defeated and Alpha and Beta were running up the hill to fight the Titans.

"Hey Atlas," yelled Beta "I heard of you."

"Ah," said Atlas pleasantly "I have an admirer"

"I heard of how you wouldn't hesitate to kill your own children!" yelled Beta.

"Who told you that?" asked a vexed Atlas "The only child of mine I killed was by accident, and that was over 10,000 years ago!"

"Oh yeah!" said Beta, as she removed her helmet "Then who am I?"

Artemis, the Hunters, Nico, Thalia, Annabeth, and Atlas all gasped to see Zoë standing in front of them.

"Impossible!" yelled Artemis. "You died over 10,000 years ago. I was the one who put you in the sky!"

"Well, now we know where her constellation went" muttered Thalia. Artemis ignored this.

"That is true!" said Zoë "but you see, two weeks into Alpha's training here, he started getting lonely. He then asked Chaos to bring me back to life and fight by him, and he agreed. Chaos brought me back to life and also told me who Alpha was, his condition, and what I was supposed to be doing. This is why I am so high ranked, I owe my allegiance to Alpha and Chaos now, and them only!"

"Enough talk!" yelled Atlas "you will die before me just like before, except this time, I will be the cause of it!"

Soon they started to fight, Atlas swinging his broadsword at Beta, who seemed to dodge it so tirelessly, it seemed as if her life didn't depend on it. The fight continued for several minutes, Atlas swinging his broadsword trying to hit his daughter, and Beta dodging and striking so quickly, she was only a blur. As Atlas seemed to falter a little, Beta took her chance and went on offence. She struck so quickly, the only thing you could see were new scratches from where she struck Atlas. Atlas soon fell to the ground, covered in Ichor, when Beta started chanting in Ancient Greek. Έχετε ζήσει περισσότερο από ό, τι χρειάζεται και τώρα είναι η σειρά σας να ξεθωριάζει στο κενό (You have lived longer than needed and now it's your turn to fade in the Void)*. Her hands started to glow sky blue as Atlas's body started to be engulfed in a black light and after the light disappeared, Atlas was gone.

Meanwhile, Alpha went to fight Hyperion, but unlike Beta, did not give out his identity. When Hyperion asked how Alpha knew his name, Alpha simply stated, "It is my duty to know the names off those of whom I face." The fight started, and Alpha defeated Hyperion faster than Beta, and said the Chant*, his hands started to glow sea green as Hyperion was surrounded by a black light and disappeared along with the light.

After the loss of Atlas and Hyperion, their two best fighters, Prometheus and Gaea ran away to tell Kronos. Seeing them running away, Alpha and Beta told the troopers to treat the injured, free those who were stuck, and once finished, go to the cabin and start the party. The campers and Olympians were surprised by this, as they didn't suspect Alpha to be a party-lover.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Percy Jackson nor any of the characters in his series

**Chapter 7 **Partying and revealing

After everyone was released and all the troopers were at their cabin partying, Alpha and Beta went to the Big House to talk with the cabin leaders, Olympians, and Chiron.

"Is there anything you two can tell us about yourselves?" asked Zeus "We would only like to know more about the two leaders of the group that just saved us."

"Of course," replied Beta "If you want to know something more about me, I will gladly tell you, but Alpha is another matter."

"What do you mean?" asked Athena

"He does not accept his allies as quick as he should." said Beta "Ain't that right Alphy?"

"I told you not to say that" replied Alpha "Even if we've been dating for over several millennia, I still hate nicknames. Not what after _she_ did." Alpha pronounced she with so much contempt, that you couldn't help wondering who she was and what she did.

"You see," Beta started "we did meet once before, but we did not know how we felt at the time. It took us several weeks of training before we realized our true love and started dating. Alpha was actually a fun-loving, carefree soul when we first met. When I was reborn, he had changed so much, you wouldn't believe he was the same person."

"I will take it from here Beta," said Alpha "If you want to know more about me, then I will tell you this: I was born here and am a demigod"—the gods gasped at this, wondering who his Olympian parent was—"but I will not tell you who he was, nor will I tell you my true name." Then he left Beta's side, who was trying to keep him calm, and started walking out the door. Before he left, he said, "But I will tell you this: what she decides to tell you is 100% true. Beta, don't reveal who I am, my parentage, nor anything that will give either of these away and I will _try_ not to take it out on the soldiers."

"Don't worry too much," replied Beta "I already sent John a message about your anger. He'll warn the soldiers, and later I'll come by to help you ease your pain."

You could just about see a smile as Alpha left the room. Beta soon covered the cabins with a force field, and you could faintly hear Alpha screaming in his cabin.

Beta then lowered the force field several minutes after the screaming dying down, smiling sheepishly.

"What's his problem?" asked Annabeth

"You see," Beta started, "when we first met, he was in love with another girl. The only problem was that they were in a war, and there was no time for love."—at this Aphrodite started to sulk—" but after the war, they started dating, but then he caught her cheating with his …" she started to think as to find the right words to say this"… uh cabin mate. Yeah, his love was cheating on him with his cabin mate, and he left heartbroken. It was two weeks after when Chaos took him in. Two weeks later, I was reborn and was filled in with what happened to him. I started feeling sorry for him, and whenever I could, I would try and help him get over her. Now this basically meant whenever we weren't training. It was two centuries before we started going out officially, and even then he had trouble letting go of her. "

"I'm still not sure if he has let go off her truly, but I do know this, his heart is on the path of healing and will take some time before he has the heart to trust others as he had before. As of right know, only me and Chaos are the only beings in his heart." Concluded Beta.

"How much did he love her?" asked Aphrodite.

"He was going to propose to her when he found out she was cheating" answered Beta. "Now I have to go. If Alpha is left, in this state too long, then he gets worse."

Everyone was depressed at the story just recited to them, and wondered the very same thought, "Who was the girl that broke his heart?"

Soon, it was dinner time, and Alpha was there at his table. The Olympians noticed that he looked a little better than earlier.

"Hey Hermes" whispered Apollo

"Yeah" whispered Hermes

"I'm just itching to find out about this girl that broke his heart." Said Apollo

"Yeah, me too," said Hermes "But I don't want to get on his bad side. I'd rather wait for him to tell us, rather than find out and end up like Hyperion and Atlas."

"Yeah, same here," replied Apollo.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Percy Jackson nor any of the characters in his series

**Chapter 8 **WHAT?

Several months passed, as the Olympians kept on fighting Gaea and Kronos, who kept sending monsters so old, that only Chaos knows who they are. The war was first on bad terms for the Olympians, even with Hyperion and Atlas down, as they didn't have as much experience fighting these creatures that the Void Troopers had. The troopers also kept fighting the monsters, with Alpha and Beta forcing any and every Titan they come across, until it is only Gaea, Rhea, Prometheus and Kronos. Alpha occasionally disappeared for a few weeks at a time, but he always came back, much to the pleasure of the troopers and campers alike.

Throughout the war, Alpha never let on more than he did that one day, the Olympians still had no luck finding Percy Jackson, and Beta was still there calming Alpha enough so he doesn't kill Mark every time they spar. Alpha showed the Olympians most of his powers, such as vapor-traveling(the same as shadow travel except with water vapor), mastery in each of the Olympians' domains, and also mastery in the Titans' domain. Alpha and Beta, however, knew that he was holding out on one power that would kill everyone in its vicinity other than the user if unleashed. They knew the power of this power, and planned when Alpha would release he true identity.

After the first two months of fighting, Kronos faltered in his planning, and eventually the Olympians gained the upper hand. Then, the Olympians found that more and more often Prometheus would give the number of monsters coming at them the next day, and they would find less monsters arriving.

Soon a year passed with the Olympians with a surefire victory, except they forgot one thing that the Titans were saving for last.

"I just can't help thinking that there was one monster on Gaea's side that was supposed to be released a while ago," wondered Alpha

"Oh come one, you've been at it for hours." Said Beta "You need to relax, and whatever it is, I'm sure you can handle it"

"Yeah" muttered Alpha "I guess you're right"

"Now come on," said Beta "Today's the day you tell them who you really are."

Alpha's eyes widened and out of nowhere, he threw a knife towards the window. Out of nowhere, Hermes appeared, looked at Alpha, panicked and ran away.

Beta kissed Alpha on the forehead, and said "come on, we're getting late"

Alpha relaxed a bit, and said, "I'm still not forgiving them. If I go berserk, I am counting on you to keep me calm. You do know that right?"

"Always," said Beta laughing, "Now come on, we don't want to be late."

"Fine," grumbled Alpha, "Give me a minute"

Beta waited outside, and soon they both left, hands held, and walked to the Big House.

Each one of the Olympians were there, and they were all depressed, silently lamenting Percy Jackson and his disappearance. That was when Alpha realized what day it was and stopped abruptly before the Big House. Beta looked back confused.

"Zoë,…" started Alpha

Whenever Alpha called her by her real name, she knew that something bad had happened. She widened her eyes, and sternly looked in her boyfriend's eyes.

"Zoë, today's my birthday…" he started "…and also the day that the Gods would question about any leads about me."

Beta realized this and said, "Oh no, if we tell them know, then they might go against us, we already taught them most of the moves we were supposed to."

Right then and there, Alpha realized something, "No they won't, because we didn't teach them everything the _WE_ know. We just taught them what they were supposed to know."

Beta then realized what Alpha said, and smiled "You really are a Seaweed Brain."

Just then Annabeth came out, "Who's a Seaweed Brain?"

Beta laughed, "You'll find out later"

Beta also noticed how tense Alpha got after Annabeth came out and took his hand to bring him in. They came in followed by Annabeth.

"This war is finally drawing to a close," started Zeus "but we cannot have the troopers leave so soon."

"But we have to," argued Beta "for if we kill them all, all of the Olympians will cease to exist."

"WHAT?" yelled everyone except Alpha, who was just sulking in the corner. This, though, didn't escape Beta's eyes.

"Yes," said Alpha "It's true. As much as I would LOVE to do that, I was given orders from Chaos himself not to. I must respect his wishes, and so I cannot kill them"

"SO?" yelled Zeus "What are we supposed to do with them?"

"We are way ahead of you," said Beta "We knew this since we came, and so we had a plan so that a war like this never happens again."

"And, per chance, what is this plan of yours?" asked Athena

"It's not my plan," said Beta, "It's Percy Jackson's"


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Percy Jackson nor any of the characters in his series

**Chapter 9** Final Revelations

"_It's not my plan," said Beta "It's Percy Jackson's"_

The reaction of the rest of the immortals in the room varied, half the room yelled "WHAT?", the Stoll brothers and Mark fell out of their chairs, and the rest of them were contemplating as to how Percy Jackson could have lived that long.

Poseidon then got the heart to ask, "Where is he?"

Alpha got up, and said "Here", while removing his ninja mask.

Even more people fell out of their chairs after this urprise, some of which included the Stoll brothers (again?), Mark (What?), Hermes(like father, like son?), Annabeth (Ok now that's just plain stupid), and Dionysus (the only one that I support fully for falling off his chair)*.

"Just because I've been working with you guys for over a year," growled Percy, "doesn't mean that I have forgiven you for what you've done. The only ones that I will forgive are Grover, Thalia, Nico, and Hestia, all of whom were too busy helping others with their problems, so I don't blame them."

Everyone other than the ones mentioned looked down.

"Do you know how I felt when I ran away?" yelled Percy "I was completely ignored by everybody, and I believe with my soul that you are all to blame, other than Thalia, Nico, Grover, and Hestia of course, but no one else is without blame. Annabeth cheated on me, and the rest of you completely blotted me out of your lives with Mark. After What? Killing One Hydra?"

Beta started moving to Percy

"I didn't mind Mark getting some attention, but when everyone didn't even realize that I was even there, my heart was already a million pieces! No one even talked to me! You were too busy admiring Mark and filling his empty head with an even bigger ego!"

Everyone was struck, Annabeth was crying, and Beta was near Alpha, ready to stop him if needed.

"I come to camp at the end of my school year, to find _HER_ smooching that sorry excuse for a hero!"

Mark got angry and tried to move, but Percy was faster. He threw 5 daggers with deadly aim and sunk each one in his clothing pinning him back against the wall. "Percy…" Annabeth cried

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME, YOU LITTLE-"he stopped.

Everyone looked up to see with just one hand on Percy's shoulder and Percy was already quiet. They had heard what she could do to him, but stopping him in a middle of a full blown rant! The most shocking thing was what he said after.

"Thalia, Nico, Grover, Hestia, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. You are always welcome in my cabin anytime until I leave. As for the rest of you, I'll send my hounds after you if you come intend to come in my cabin. Be warned they can read you're true intentions perfectly and I have faith in their judgment. Zoe, I'll be in my cabin if you want me, don't worry about the hounds. They know you."

With that he left, leaving everyone but Beta speechless. Then everyone the sounds of dogs outside the Big House. Everyone ran outside and caught their breath. There was Percy, the same Percy who was yelling at them a few moments ago, playing with dogs


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Percy Jackson nor any of the characters in his series

_There was Percy, the same Percy who was yelling at them a few moments ago, playing with dogs._

**Chapter 10** The Talk

There he was, playing fetch with his dogs as if he had not a care in the world. The soldiers around him were keeping his distance from him, but it also looked as though they were… smiling?

"Those dogs are special," explained Beta "They are only found on planet Hermat. The inhabitants of that planet can read emotions as well as Hermes can steal a wallet. The dogs are extra special though, because they can make everyone around them feel the same way they do. The color of their coat also change color depending on their mood. You can tell whether their feelings will change instantaneously or longer, because the longer the feelings will last, the clearer the main color or colors are."

"Well that's fine and dandy, but that doesn't explain why the soldiers are keeping their distance." Said Connor Stoll, one of the Hermes cabin leaders

"Did you NOT see him explode just a second ago?" asked Beta

"Hey! Don't talk to my brother like that!" retorted Travis Stoll, the other Hermes cabin leader. "Besides, he seems happy now."

"He's not as happy as he seems" said Beta. "He hasn't been purely happy in a long time. Not since he left this place. He may seem happy, but that's only because of the dogs' magic. You DO NOT want to approach him right now."

"Okay," said Athena. "Then how do we when we can approach him or not.? I still got to talk to him about the troop positioning."

"For that," started Beta, "you can talk to Lieutenant John. As for knowing when to approach him, I'll tell you when he's ready. You should be glad I'm here. If it weren't for me, then all of you would be puddles of water, and this whole world would be overrun by Gaea."

"That still doesn't explain how he looks happy," said a very confused Mark.

"Weren't you listening?" asked Beta after smacking him in the head. "It's the dogs' magic. When they are happy, they cause whoever is nearby to be happy. Just be careful not to make Percy's dogs upset, they're a special breed."

"What makes them so special?" asked Mark "Other than being able to help the big crybaby get over heartbreak?"

"Don't let them hear you say that," said Beta "If they hear you, then they can get angry, and that'll only cause Alpha to get so angry, not even I would be able to stop him. You see, they were bred with this vitamin that causes them to be in mental contact with the first person they see, and of course, the first person they saw when they were born was Alpha. I myself have a connection with one of the dogs, but it's not as strong as Alpha's with his since mine were only the step-brother of his, so to speak."

At this point, Travis and Connor Stoll's eyes were so big, you just knew they would try to get one of Percy's dogs.

Alpha, seeing this, quickly added, "Don't even think of trying to steal them. They can also sense who's around them, and also what their intentions are."

"AWWWW," replied the Stoll brother's simultaneously.

"Wait," said Annabeth, "Percy said that anyone wanting to go to his cabin will get chased by his dogs, and that only you can go through without trouble. How is that?"

"Oh, that," exclaimed Beta. "You see, Percy may be our second-in-command, but he still has to do what Chaos wants him to do. So, whenever he's gone on one of his missions or what have you, he entrusts his dogs' care in my hands. I'll be honest, it was a little hard at first, because the dogs trust so few people, but over time, they warmed up to me and even go as far as listen to me. But if it came to listening to me or Alpha, the dogs will choose Percy any day."

"How long did it take for the dogs to get used to you?" asked Athena.

"Oh...um," said Beta thoughtfully, "I honestly don't know. I think that it may have been 2 centuries before they got used to me, and then another 2 centuries before they would let me go without question."

"What?" exclaimed Mark. "That is ridiculous. There is no way some mangy mutt would take that long to get used to someone like you."

Just then, Percy's dogs looked up, snarling. Every trooper around the dogs suddenly got angrier, and Alpha glare at Mark was so deadly, it looked like he wanted to do nothing but destroy Mark in every possible way known to him, and enjoy it.

"Uh oh!," said Beta. "You guys might want to get out of here. It isn't every day that his dogs get mad, but when they do, they don't stop until they teach whoever got them mad a lesson."

Everyone, except Mark, left as quickly as the dogs demeanor changed. Mark just stood there, smiling, and said, "Bring it on."

**A/N** **Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I just had to put it in there. Anyway I'm running out of ideas for what'll happen next. Of course, the next chapter will be about Mark's fight with Percy's dogs (We'll finally see the true power of dogs. Watch out felines of the world), and I'm thinking about doing the chapter after that based on Beta having a serious talk with Alpha, and Mark being in the infermery(is that how you spell it?)**

**Anyone that gives me a good idea gets a virtual cookie, and if its a member, a chance at a sneak peek at my next story, which will NOT be a sequel to this, but somewhat similar.**


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Percy Jackson nor any of the characters in his series

_Everyone, except Mark, left as quickly as the dogs demeanor changed. Mark just stood there, smiling, and said, "Bring it on."_

**Chapter 11 **(Puppy Love)

Alpha took one look at Mark, before turning around saying, "Sick him."

The dogs soon became murderous red. Seeing this, Beta quickly tried to stop the dogs, but Mark stopped her.

"No," said Mark, "I ain't gonna go runnin' just cuz of some mangy mutts."

Mark," cried Beta, "You don't understand! They will kill you if you stay here. The only way for them to die is either naturally, their master dies, or they get hit by a special metal that can only be found in the Void."

"Well," said Mark "I'm gonna find a new way of killing them, brute strength." And with that, he charged.

Suddenly, the dogs started to grow and change. As they kept running, their claws soon grew to the size where not even talons could describe their size; their teeth started to get longer, sharper, and bigger; their hair started to stand on their ends and became so sharp, they made the sharpest needle seem blunt. Seeing this, Mark became surprised.

He soon got over the initial surprise and swung at the closest one, making contact. Then, when Mark swung again, his sword started to look a little different. Beta took notice of this, but kept her mouth shut, as she wasn't sure whether this was what she thought it would be. Mark then kept swinging at the dogs, making contact every time, and every time, his sword kept looking a bit different. Beta soon realized that this was worse than she thought, and started to warn Mark.

"Mark!" cried Beta.

"I'm a little busy here!" yelled Mark, as he soon had to get on defense, for his little lapse in attention caused him to drop his defense and allowed Alpha's dogs to start attacking him.

"Mark!" cried Beta "The dogs are in their ultimate state! **(A/N I may have taken that from Ben:10, I don't know who owns it, but it's not me)** You can't stop them now! Only me or Alpha can stop them!"

"What," yelled Mark, who keeps finding himself getting more and more bruises everytime the dogs moved, "do you mean ultimate state?"

"I mean," yelled Beta "that they are in the pure rage state. Once in a state of pure emotion, they achieve the ultimate state for that emotion, and their bodies change depending on the emotion. Right now, they are in the ultimate anger state, and they cannot be beat in battle. The inhabitants of Hermat are very confidential in what things they share with outsiders, and how to calm down their dogs when they are in an ultimate state is one of them. They have only given that information to a select few, and I'm one of them. I would tell you how to calm them down, but then you would have to die, for the dogs know what kind of commitment I have made to the Hermatians **(A/N no that's probably not a real word)**."

"Fine," cried Mark, who was on the ground now, sword fallen, and in a fetal position trying to block out the scratches from the dogs without much success.

With that, Beta went towards the fight, and started singing in an unknown language(Translation—_"Please calm down, dear dogs. Please calm down, oh so sweet and caring dogs. It is I, Beta, the one person who you would entrust you're life to, and I you mine. Please calm down, oh so sweet caring dogs, lest this world would fall to a series of tidal waves and earthquakes. Please calm down, oh so sweet and caring dogs, because you're anger is connected to your masters, and this world cannot handle the pure rage you're master will release, lest you calm down. You oh so sweet and caring dogs. Please calm down, Please calm down Capricorn, Orion, Hunter, and Marge. Please calm down and I will play with you the way I used to while you're master was out saving another planet."_)

Soon, the dogs calmed down, and everyone started to walk, only to stumble as they were unknowingly standing during an earthquake. They soon got up, and Apollo cabin, who've been watching from the infirmary, rushed in to bring Mark to the infirmary, with help from their dad.

Everyone else looked at Beta and the dogs, only to see the dogs were not the same beasts that they were when they were attacking Mark. They seemed smaller, and huggable **(A/N Down criticize me on this, I ran out of describing word)**, and were also a bright yellow, almost rivaling Apollo's yellow. They almost looked like puppies, and Beta was kneeling next to them trying to tickle all of them, while talking to them playfully. Anyone near the dogs, suddenly felt so happy that they could explode. Suddenly, Beta got up, with two of the dogs in her arms, and two on her shoulders, said, "I'm gonna go see Alpha. Lieutenant, I'm leaving you in charge in case of an argument needed of a judge in our troops. I'm gonna see whether Alpha is calm enough to come out."

As she left, Athena noticed that the dogs seemed to be a have a little pink, and lavender to them.

**A/N OK I'm gonna do Mark in the infirmary tomorrow, and if anyone wants to know *****cough*Mark-haters *cough*, Mark is suffering from serious head trauma, loss of a few unmentionables (if he had any *snicker*), and sever cuts and bruises just about everywhere else. Also, here is a list of colors and what emotions they represent.**

**Yellow—happy**

**Blue—calm**

**Green—acceptance**

**Red—anger**

**Pink—love**

**Lavender—wanting to make love**

**Sea-green—carefree(as a tribute to the old Percy)**

**Purple—annoyance**

**Black—seeing a curse**

**White—seeing a miracle**

**Grey—neutral**

**Also, I still have a somewhat writer's block, and am looking for ideas. Anyone who gives me something ill use, then they get a virtual cookie, and if they are a member, then maybe a sneak peek at the next story i have planned.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N I don't own Percy Jackson nor any of the characters in his series.**

**I'd like to thank AlphaIceFire for helping me with my writer's block, which would probably come back after a few chapters. Also a cookie to the first person to get the joke in this chapter, not a real one though. **

*******Yells* Yea, that's right Hermes, that's what you get for messin with my mangos! **runs away to avoid flying shoes****

**Chapter 12** (The truth that's as bad as Justin Beaver)

After Mark's failed attempt at fighting the Percy's dogs, the Apollo campers took him to the infirmary, followed by Apollo himself and Annabeth.

"Kelp Head," said Annabeth "Why'd you do that? You were warned by Zoë, and if she hasn't changed that much, then I know for a matter of fact that she doesn't lie."

"Well," Mark said "I don't trust them. After all, Percy wasn't being the faithful one was he?"

"Mark," said Annabeth "You know as well as I do that you were the one who talked me into cheating on Percy, and dumping him as well."

"This must be hard for you," said Mark smugly.

"What must be hard for me?" asked a confuse Annabeth.

"Seeing Percy after all these years," Mark said, "and seeing him with another girl as well. One you seem to know very well."

"No," Annabeth said, "I never met her personally. What I know is what I heard from Thalia. Plus, why would I care if Percy's with another girl. I have you don't I?"

"Actually," Mark said nervously, "Annabeth, there's another girl."

"WHAT?" screamed Annabeth "WHAT DO YOU MEAN ANOTHER GIRL? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I GAVE UP FOR YOU? I CUT OFF ALL MY TIES WITH MY FRIENDS! I EVEN CUT MY TIES WITH MY OWN FAMILY! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?"

Seeing her seething with anger, Mark quickly said, "It's not you, you've been a wonderful girlfriend. It's just that, I've seen how you look at Percy, and I can tell you still want him. Plus, while you were gone to visit you're colleges, a new girl came, Rose, daughter of Aphrodite. I'm so sorry Annabeth, really. It's just, I think I love rose more than I love you."

"FINE!" sobbed Annabeth. "If that's how you feel, then WE'RE THROUGH!"

With that, Annabeth got up, nearly throwing her chair across the room, and stormed out of the room. She cried all the way to her cabin, before realizing what Mark said was true. She somehow knew that Aphrodite had something to do with this, as Percy had once told her that Aphrodite had told him that she'll try to make his love life complicated. She made up her mind to try to get back with Percy again, but knew that it was a long way before they would date, let alone be friends.

She started walking towards his cabin, when she saw Mark, on crutches, walking back from there disappointed. She quickly put on her invisibility cap, and went around the back, where she saw Percy and Zoë in their room, and it seemed like they both were mad.

"How could he?" said Percy, gritting his teeth "First, he goes out with Annabeth behind my back, and now, he tries to hit on you?"

"Percy," said Zoë, "I know how you feel. I am just as surprised as you are about this, and trust me I gave him more than he deserved."

With this, it seemed that Percy calmed down a bit, but then he said, "No use spying on us Annabeth, I know you're there and how much you've heard."

**Annabeth's POV**

When my brain finally comprehended what he said, I bolt up and ran to my cabin, crying hysterically all the way.

When I got to my cabin, I cried all night and during breakfast the next morning, before my mother, Athena Goddess of Wisdom, came in looking for me and sat down next to me.

"What's wrong dear?" asked my mother, "What happened last night? I heard screaming from the infirmary, and when I went to check, neither you nor Mark were there."

"You mean you're not angry with what I did with Percy," I asked.

"I am, but even I take pity on those who get their hearts broken." Said Athena

"Oh mom," I cried "Mark said that there was another girl that he loved, so I broke up with him. When I went to Percy's cabin to try and make up with him, I saw Mark leaving their all depressed. This intrigued me, and so I went around the back, and heard Percy talking with his girlfriend saying that Mark had tried to win her over."

"Well," said the goddess, "Now you know how Percy felt."

"What?" I asked "What do you mean?"

"I mean," said my mom, "now you know what Percy felt like when he found out when you cheated on him."

"Oh my gods," I realized "I never thought he felt this awful. I thought he was just being a big crybaby about this, and when he left, I blamed everyone else. I never realized that I was the cause of this."

"Now go to him," my mom said, in an almost motherly tone. Almost. "Go get that sea spawn that you love so much."

"Thanks mom," I said, "I feel better and now I'm going to talk with Percy."

As me and my mom exited her cabin, I noticed two things:

the Chaos cabin isn't there anymore, and

people are going towards the amphitheater for some reason.

My mom noticed this, and quickly transported there, leaving me alone. Great, just great. So, I started walking towards the amphitheater. Along the way, I noticed Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter.

"Hey, Katie," I called. She looked at me and seemed surprised at first, which then quickly turned to anger.

"Oh no," she said, "I will not help you grow flowers just to get back together with Mark. I heard what happened last night, and I also learned that you are the one to blame for Percy's disappearance. So if you want any help getting back together with Mark, you leave me out of it. Out of it, ya hear me, OUT OF IT!"

"Katie," I said quickly while she caught her breath. "It isn't about that. I broke up with him last night, but only because he was seeing someone else."

"Like someone else I know," she said quietly. I heard that, but knew that she was right.

"I just wanted to know why everyone's going to the amphitheather." I said.

"Oh," Katie said perkily. "It's just that Percy and Zoë asked everyone to gather there for a special announcement."

"Oh," I said. "Well, better go quickly, we don't want either of them mad."

And with that, we went hurriedly toward the amphitheater, and sat with the other cabin leaders near our parents.

**A/N sorry about the suspense, if any, but I wanted to try writing through the character's point of view. Plus, I really couldn't write this without putting it in Annabeth's POV. Please write and review, and also, I plan on wrapping up this story in the next few chapters. Sorry for those who wanted more, but AlphaIceFire gave me an idea that I only touched upon in this chapter, and will fully unveil next chapter. Also, I'm also running out of ideas, so unless I get some more ideas, I'm done. Also, if you hadn't noticed, BEAVER is how you spell his name, or hers i can't tell. Peace!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N I don't own PJATO and HOO series characters. That's Rick Riordan's job. As most of you know, and most because I'm pretty sure there are people out there who just skip parts of a paragraph, guilty is charged, and have no clue what's going on, anyway, there is a big announcement that will be revealed and came to me due to AlphaIceFire. Give him a round of applause..oh wait what? WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE COULDN'T COME? Oh wait he said that never mind, I forgive him. WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T AGREE WITH ME?*destroys assistant* oops. Anyways on to the show… er story *runs away***

**Chapter 13**(Big Trouble because of a Big mouth)

Once everyone sat down in their seats, Percy and Zoë got up and walked to the center of the amphitheater. A podium came up, and Percy stepped up behind it.

"Attention Gods and campers," he said "Due to a recent event from one of your cabin leaders, Beta and I have decided to stop our efforts of war here on Earth."

As expected the amphitheater roared with confusion, disbelief, and anger.

Percy soon quieted them down, and said, "I had hoped it would not have come to this, but a certain son of Poseidon decided to harass my dear girlfriend here and it is because of this that we have come to this decision. We have already talked to Chaos about this, and he seems to agree to this. However, if this son of Poseidon decides to apologize _or_ he is expelled from CHB and kept in a place where he will no longer be any harm, then we would gladly come back, for even though we still hate this place, it is not in our nature to stop helping a planet in their most dire time of need."

After giving his speech, Percy stepped off the podium, and disappeared in a flash of light, taking the podium with him. When they left, the amphitheater was so silent, you could hear the Hades dead heart beat**(A/N thumbs up if you get the joke)**.

Then Athena spoke, "Well, I for one know exactly who Percy was talking about, and I'll be glad when he leaves."

"Oh Athena," said Dionysus, "_Please_ enlighten us with your everlasting wisdom, without which none of us would be here."

Athena huffed at the underlying sarcasm and then said, "Isn't it obvious, we must get rid of the current Poseidon cabin leader, Mark."

"WHAT?" yelled Mark "Why me? I didn't do anything!"

"LIES!" This outburst surprised everyone, as it wasn't Athena who said it, but rather Annabeth.

"I saw you coming out of Percy's cabin late at night. I know you tried to hit on his girlfriend, and when she didn't agree, you tackled her when she had her back turned and tried to tie her down, but you couldn't. As soon as she got tackled, she got up and started beating you up. At least she has some dignity, because she patched you up after and gave you crutches so you could walk to your cabin. And then you asked for Aphrodite help when you got rejected and she fixed you up, and that's why you're better today."

"And what, dear," said Mark smugly "can you base these accursed lies upon?"

"For one thing, Percy's word," Annabeth replied "and his letter that he gave me. But that's not all, he also gave me a copy of his security camera's that were hidden around his cabin that recorded everything."

"And where exactly is this supposed copy?" asked Mark, who's smug expression was slowly shrinking.

"Right here," said Athena. "She gave it to me after we made up this morning. Too bad the only thing you're good at is making others lives change for the worse."

Athena flashed in a TV in front of everyone's seat and played the video, all the while, no one noticed the Mark's expression slowly dropping. The video soon started playing, and everyone saw what had happened.

*In the video*

_Percy and Zo__ë__ were lying in bed together, getting ready to sleep when they heard a knock on the door. Zo__ë__ got up, and answered the door, and saw Mark. Mark soon started hitting on Zo__ë__, all the while belittling Percy and exaggerating his own accomplishments, saying that he's a better kisser than Percy and that he's better for her._

_When Mark said that, Zo__ë__ cut him off and asked, "If you really better for me, then do you care enough for other's feelings to help them when they're down, or keep them down-to-earth when they get over-confident?"_

_Mark, who was caught off guard with that questioned, said that he would, but then Zo__ë__ started yelling at him, "Then explain to me why you would have Annabeth cheat on your own half-brother? Why would you break Annabeth's heart to try and win mine, when you know that my heart belongs to the one person that you helped shun from this world. Explain to me why, then, would you not help Percy's friends, such as Grover or Tyson, after they found out and were crying their hearts out? You are nothing but a lying, cheating, bilge rat! You do not deserve to walk on the same dirt as everyone else. I don't see what Annabeth ever saw in you, but I can tell you I see nothing good about you."_

_Zo__ë__ then tried closing the door, but Mark stuck his foot in before she could. Then he opened the door and said, "How dare you say that about me? Do you know who you're talking to? I am the greatest warrior ever known!"_

"_Oh yeah!" yelled Zoe "What did you do? Kill a Hydra? Well, Percy has done much greater things then that: he found Zeus's master bolt and Hades's Helm of Darkness; he defeated several Titans, and even helped trick my father into holding up the sky again; he led the campers and Hunters during the Battle of Manhatten, where he defeated Kronos and convinced his father and Hades into helping the Olympians, which ended up saving the world; he even gave up being a god because of his love to Annabeth. And you say that a stupid Hydra was better than that! I knew you were stupid and big-headed, but not this much. I suggest getting out of here before Percy gets here."_

_With that she turned and started walking away, but then Mark tackled her on the ground. Sensing this, Zoe quickly sidestepped and proceeded to punch and kick Mark until Percy came into the room. Zoe soon explained the whole situation, while Mark tried to convince Percy otherwise. Percy then went over to one of the walls and opened a secret chamber, and watched the video. While he was watching, he got angrier and angrier; his dogs even turned into the Beast they usually turn into when they're angry. Percy soon turned around and would have thrashed Mark further, but Beta put her hand on Percy's shoulder, and he was somewhat soothed. He then told Zoe to heal him enough so that he could walk to his cabin with crutches, but to erase any memories about what medicines they used, and also to heal him in their secret chamber._

After that the screen went blank, but soon came back on.

_Mark and Zoe were coming out of the kitchen, where he had apparently had some ambrosia and nectar._

"_Next time," Zoe said, "If a girl says no, you don't attack her from behind, otherwise I will personally come and beat the shit out of you."_

_When she said that, Mark eyes widened, and he soon started stuutering, "No, n-n-n-no p-p-please d-d-don't I w-w-w-won't do it again."_

_Beta smirked, and shooed Mark away. Then she proceeded to go to Percy's room. The video then changed rooms, and the campers realiezed that we were looking into Percy's room. They saw Beta walk in, and tell Percy what had happened, and what she did to him. If I said that Percy was fuming, that would be an understatement._

_"How could he?" said Percy, gritting his teeth "First, he goes out with Annabeth behind my back, and now, he tries to hit on you?"_

_"Percy," said Zoë, "I know how you feel. I am just as surprised as you are about this, and trust me I gave him more than he deserved."_

_Percy then seemed to calm down a little, and then he looked out, and said, "No use spying on us Annabeth, I know you're there, and how much you've heard."_

_The campers heard rustling in the bushes out the window and footsteps that seemed to be running away from the cabin._

"_You know," Beta said, "that probably wasn't the best thing to say."_

"_Probably," Percy replied, "But why continue our conversation and pretend she's not there, when we can have our conversation in peace, for now anyways."_

"_What do you mean?" asked Zoe wrapping her arms from behind him._

_Percy looked back and said, "I mean we talk to Chaos about this, and ask him to grant us permission to withhold our troops and stop helping this camp, at least until that asshole is longer part of this camp."_

"_Fine," said Zoe, but she didn't seemed pleased about this. "I'll set up the connection and see if Chaos can spare some time to talk with us. As for you, I want you to come up with a way to tell me about this plan I know you have, and I won't accept you stuttering it to me. And don't tell me it's because you're lost in the beauty of my eyes, because—"_

_Percy suddenly locked lips with her and stayed there for a few seconds before parting. "Don't you have a connection to establish?"_

"_Fine," said Zoe, "But don't think this conversation is over, I still have a few things left to say."_

"_As always," said Percy "You'll find out when I talk to Chaos."_

Then Percy left and the video ended. There was an eerie silence in the amphitheather. The campers and Gods alike, other than Annabeth and Athena, seemed a little shocked and tried to understand as to what had happened in the video. Slowly by slowly, each of the campers and Olympians looked at Mark with pure hatred.

"Mark," yelled Clarisse, "You idiot! You're even dumber than one of Prissy's plans! Why would you hit on Beta, when you know that she going out with Prissy! Now I'm starting to wonder why we thought you were better in the first place!

It seemed that each and every one of the campers agreed with what Clarisse said.

"I know why," yelled Mark, "It's because I am better!"

That seemed to make Clarisse go berserk, as she jumped out of her seat and ran towards Mark. Everyone could barely see the red aura around her, and wondered what that could mean.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N I don't any of the PJATO and HOO characters. That's Rick Riordan's job.**

_"I know why," yelled Mark, "It's because I am better!"_

_That seemed to make Clarisse go berserk, as she jumped out of her seat and ran towards Mark. Everyone could barely see the red aura around her, and wondered what that could mean._

**Chapter 14 **(Flight of the Miscreants)

Clarisse made first contact with her fist against Mark's nose. Mark stumbled backward, and felt his nose. It was definitely broken, since it was now bending in a way noses don't bend. Annabeth soon came out of her thoughts as to how she can make up with Percy, and saw the red glow around Clarisse.

"Mark," yelled Annabeth "Don't make this worse then it need to be! She has the Ares's blessing!"

Mark couldn't get what she was saying though, because Clarisse kept mercilessly thrashing him. Then Travis and Connor Stoll came down and held Clarisse back, while Mark got a chance to recollect his thoughts. He saw the red glow around Clarisse and his eyes widened. He tried to make a dash for the exit, but then he'd have to go past Clarisse, who's been trying to break free out of the Stolls's grip. He could see the hate in their eyes when they looked at him, but he could also see a smidge of sympathy, which was mainly because he was fighting Clarisse.

"Mark," said Annabeth, "I think that it is best that if you leave, for all of us."

"Annabeth," said Mark, as he tried to win her back, "Baby, why would I leave you behind?"

"Don't," threatened Annabeth, "even go there. If you thought you could schmooze me back in love with you, then you've got the wrong girl. You lied to me last night, about that girl named Rose. Now, when you've got nothing, you want me to come back! My siblings told me that you put something in my drink every day, but I was too blinded to see that. Now I know that I was wrong, and that Percy was right. You are nothing but a low-down, conceited, little ego-filled asshole!"

Then she ran out of the amphitheater crying.

"Great," said Malcolm, "now you've gone and made Annabeth cry. How many more people do you have to hurt to find out that you're not as great as you think? How many more people have to have their hearts broken in order for to realize that you're not the greatest in the world? Someone from the Ares cabin take him to the airport, you know what to do. Clarisse, how does a day off with Chris sound to you, hmm? Come on."

With that, Clarisse calmed down, and went with Chris, still seething with anger, but none-the-less calmer than before. Two of her siblings dragged Mark, who was shocked to say the least, into the camp van with Argus and went towards the airport, so that he could get on an airplane and get knocked down by Zeus.

None of the campers seemed to realize that the Chaos cabin was back in its original spot, nor the shadows that were moving in it.

**A/N Sorry about the short chapter, but I really got lazy, and didn't know what else to put in this chapter. Next chapter will have some more stuff, I swear. In the mean time, if anyone has ideas for this story, and I like them, then I might put it in here. Read and Review! Peace!**


	15. THE DREADED AUTHORS NOTE!

**Just so you know, I have lost the motive to continue this story, so I'm handing it over to AlphaIceFire. I didn't want this story to go to waste, nor did I want to disappoint the fans, since this story is one of the farthest ever gotten on one of these kinds of stories. I will continue on the other stories though, so don't worry. Now that I think about it, I think I can't handle writing more than two stories at a time, so don't kill your hamster over it. Anyway, peace! Oh, and if you see Apollo, tell him that I need to talk to him about something with my good friend the foolish orangutan that is high on apricots; same with Hermes.**

**-82mangolian**


	16. Um Hi?

Dear Readers, Hey. Long time since I posted something on here. I think its about a year, more or less. Anyways, I just wanted to say that even though I'm can't write anything at the moment (Don't fear though, about a month left before I can start writing again. Mango juice for everyone when I get back), I'm still looking at the reviews for each and every one of my stories, and I just couldn't wait to tell you that I am loving the fact that you guys keep reviewing my stories despite my hiatus. To be honest, I checked the reviews recently, and I was either cracking up or feeling touched from the comments you guys have posted, and I adore you guys for that (no homo for the guys, sorry). Anyways, I also just wanted to let you know that I got a PM from Dark Supremacy, who proclaims himself as Lord of the Kumquat Nation and Champion of the Mighty Palmogranet, much as I proclaim myself as the Devourer, Divine Protector, Consumer, Obsessor, Lawyer, Doctor, Teacher, and Future Ruler of All Things Mango. He has proclaimed war upon the Mango Kingdom, so I may be a bit busy with that as well. Before anything else happens, please don't go hating him or anything. I don't want to see any of you (those with accounts or not) banned from here because of this. Plus, I'm trying to see if we can negotiate a deal where the Kumwuat Nation and Mango Kingdom can live peacefully, and perhaps devour fruits other than mangos. I shall try my hardest to keep you updated on this, but if I don't, do not fret, for as I have told Dark Supremacy: "...mangos grow best near the equator, where light from the sun is most direct. History has long since shown the prevailance of light over darkness." From, Lord Amba Anwar Devourer, Divine Protector, Consumer, Obsessor, Lawyer, Doctor, Teacher, and Future Ruler of All Things Mango aka Divine Protector of Mangos 


End file.
